Heat
by HarmonicSpirit
Summary: Keiko was once an ordinary girl with ordinary problems. Somethings changed. What happened? Heat. She got caught up in the heat. HiKei


Hey people. This idea's been bugging me for a while. All flames will be used to light my candles.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~HEAT~  
  
Keiko glanced down at her wristwatch for the millionth time. Yusuke Urameshi, where the hell are you? They had plans to meet at Luigi's, a nice Italian restaurant, for lunch. It took a lot of convincing to get Yusuke to agree to come.  
  
She took a quick sip of the drink she ordered. A waitress came up to her table and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Are you sure you don't want to order yet honey? You've been here for nearly an hour now and I do believe that is your fifth glass of coke."  
  
Keiko forced a smile. Her pink lip-gloss shimmering. "Actually, if it's all the same to you miss. I'd really like my bill now." Her voice wavered slightly and she bit her lip. Embarrassed, she suddenly found her glass extremely interesting.  
  
The waitress gave her a knowing look. "Ok then. I'll be right back with the bill." Keiko watched her walk around a few tables and out of sight. She didn't notice a young couple giving her pitiful looks. Only when she locked eyes with them did she realize. They quickly looked away from her.  
  
"Calm down Keiko," she mentally told herself. "I'm sure Yusuke didn't mean to stand you up. Maybe he had a mission or something. Yeah. That's right...a mission." As much as she would like to believe it, something deep inside her told her otherwise.  
  
The dim lights and sorrowful melody of the music playing in the restaurant did squat to improve her mood. She smoothed out her black skirt and adjusted the collar of her read, sleeveless blouse. Anything to pass the steadily growing time of awkwardness.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before the waitress came back to drop the bill off at the table. Making sure to leave a good tip, the brunette paid her bill and stepped outside.  
  
A cold wind greeted her, ruffling her skirt and whipping her hair about her. Heavy clouds hid the sky from view and only a faint glow indicated the presence of the sun. "Rain. Great. Just great. Exactly what I needed." She thought sarcastically as she headed for home.  
  
How could Yusuke do this to her? What was so terrible about her? What could make him run out on her all the time? Make him ditch her, stand her up. What did she lack?  
  
She stopped by a shop and looked at her reflection in the glass. She was soaked. Her hair, which was put up in a pony tail, done up in braids with a few strands framing her face, was drooping from the wait of the water and a little wind blown. Her black eyeliner was a little smeared, giving her eyes a smoky look to them and brought out the beautiful chocolate brown of her eyes.  
  
Sighing heavily she wrapped her arms around herself. All she wanted was to go home, dry off, call Yusuke and find out what was going on. She hated when he went on missions and didn't tell her...if he even went on a mission.  
  
A familiar voice jolted her out of her reverie. "Yusuke?" It came from around the corner. She slinked over and peered around the side.  
  
A couple of teenage punks lay scattered on the ground. "Oh yeah. That should teach them not to mess with the great Kazuma Kuwabara." Kuwabara smiled victoriously.  
  
"Oh please. Those punks were nothing. I could've taken them with my eyes closed." Yusuke said cockily.  
  
"I kicked more ass then you." Kuwabara challenged.  
  
"Whatever you say Kuwabara. I've got to go to Keiko's."  
  
"Didn't you have a date with her earlier?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No. I was just supposed to have lunch with her or something. No big deal. Things come up. She'll understand. It's not like she got all dressed up or anything."  
  
Kuwabara gave Yusuke a look. "Come on man. You like her and you know it."  
  
"No I don't. She's just a friend. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He sighed exasperated. "She's always nagging me. She complains about everything I do. And" He paused a bit to add emphasis. "She's always forcing me to go to school." He finished in a huff.  
  
Keiko didn't bother staying to hear the rest. She tiptoed away from hearing range and did the most logical thing that came to her mind. She ran away. To anywhere but home. Yusuke would come look for her there.  
  
Black tears streamed down her face. She could feel her heart breaking. Her feet splashed the puddles on the ground. But where to? Shizuru's house was out. The temple...too far away. And her other friends. They ditched her because of Yusuke. A mixture of sadness, heartache and anger overwhelmed her. She could only think of one thing. Why.  
  
She finally came to a place of salvation. The park. She ran to a bench and collapsed. She let the rain beat down on her. And she cried.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Okay, preludes done. Not much happening yet but wait a bit and you'll have yourself a story.  
  
Did I ever tell you I liked reviews? Hmm. 


End file.
